Una Historia Diferente
by Elizabeth Abernathy
Summary: Después de ganar los juegos, Katniss se acepta mas a su mentor: Haymitch, pero este deja de ver a Katniss como su alumna, y ahora la ve como mujer, pero ¿Katniss que sentimientos tendrá hacia Haymitch? y sobre todo ¿Que planes tendrá Snow para ellos dos?


**Hola bueno este fic es otra de mis locuras mentales XD quería hacer que este fic fuera después de Los Juegos del Hambre 2 pero como aún falta al tercera peli la hare después de la primera, espero que les guste, si no les gusta esta pareja guárdense sus comentarios o simplemente no la lean, gracias.**

**PD: HAY LEMON!**

**Una Historia Diferente**

_**"Prov. Haymitch"**_

_Cuando vi por primera vez a esa mocosa sabía que me traería problemas, en ella veía algo diferente de todos los que había sido mentor en estos años. Katniss Everdeen, del distrito doce elegida como tributo para los 74avos Juegos del Hambre. Cuando nos conocimos yo estaba borracho y ella solo se limitaba a mirarme muy fijamente._

_Lo que me encanta de ella es que es testaruda, fuerte, y atrevida; me confirmo todo eso cuando les disparo a los del Capitolio. Aunque debo admitir que es un poco orgullosa. La fui conociendo mejor y joder que me empecé a encariñar con ella, pero no tenía la certeza de que saldría con vida de la arena._

_Cuando la vi mal herida por su pierna en aquel árbol a través de la pantalla, algo en mí se despertó, me sentía impotente de no poder estar con ella, pero le mande una crema para las quemaduras la cual el ayudo mucho. Me alegro saber que gracias a mi había sobrevivido; en cuanto a ese chico, Peeta, cuando se besaron en aquella cueva, sentí una rabia inigualable a la de cualquiera, no sabía porque me había sentido con las ganas de romperle la maldita cara a Peeta._

_Cuando volvió a salvo de esos estúpidos juegos, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, no lo demostré, pero estaba muy feliz de verla con vida. Luego, los citaron a ella y a Peeta para entrevistarlos en ese tonto programa y los comenzaron a llamar "Los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce", nombre para más idiota; le di a Katniss unas pautas para que todos en el Capitolio se creyeran que ella daría su vida por el chico, y así resulto._

_Volvieron a casa y después de poco tiempo Peeta decidió terminar con aquella farsa diciendo frente a cámaras que él y Katniss necesitaban un tiempo y que Katniss estaba de acuerdo con eso, además de que Peeta ya se había enamorado de otra chica. Con respecto a ese tal Gale, Katniss me conto que termino con él y quedaron como amigos porque por ahora quería ordenar sus ideas y sus sentimientos. Al saber que Katniss estaba sin compromiso alguno me alegro, bueno, hasta entonces no sabía porque…_

_Yo decidí dejar el Capitolio ya que ahí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que en mi casa y volví al distrito 12, me traía muchos recuerdos, pero era hora de superarlos; desde hace cinco meses que vivo allí, cerca de la casa de esa mocosa, durante este tiempo nos hemos vuelto más cercanos, casi siempre andamos juntos aunque la mayor parte del tiempo peleamos y nos insultamos, pero llego un punto al cual no podemos estar separados, y con respecto a mí, yo ya no la veo como mi alumna, la veo como mujer, no sé cuándo paso ni cómo fue que esa chiquilla testaruda, orgullosa, decidida y atrevida me empezó a atraer; cada vez que estoy a su lado, me siento completo, como si ella completara el vacío que hace mucho tenía ya dentro mío. Pero es imposible que ella me vea con otros ojos, tenemos mucha diferencia de edad y ella necesita a alguien joven a su lado, para mi mala suerte, esa es mi realidad…_

* * *

><p><strong>"Prov. Narradora"<strong>

Una vez más, Katniss se había quedado a dormir en casa de Haymitch, obviamente, él dormía en el sofá y Katniss en su cama. Pero de pronto, Haymitch sintió unos gritos desgarradores provenientes de su habitación, corrió a toda prisa, solo para encontrarse a Katniss teniendo otra vez "esa pesadilla".

-Hey Katniss – la llamaba el mayor - ¡Katniss despierta estoy aquí!

-¡HAYMITCH! – gritó ella y acto seguido, se abrazó fuertemente del mencionado.

-Preciosa ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Haymitch aun abrazando a Katniss.

-¡Ya no puedo más, todas las noches es lo mismo! – Lloraba - ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

-Katniss trata de tranquilizarte, me tienes muy preocupado, te suplico que me cuentes que sueñas – le dijo Haymitch rompiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno yo…

_"Katniss se encuentra en la arena, tiene un cuchillo en la mano y camina a través de la espesura de ese bosque, de pronto ve a Cato y su grupo cerca de donde esta ella, se oculta para esperar que se vayan, pero de pronto, ve que Cato le rompe el cuello a un hombre alto, corpulento, rubio, con barba bastante conocido para ella. Después que Cato y su grupo se van ella se acerca al cuerpo ya sin vida de aquel hombre y para su sorpresa, es su mentor Haymitch, ahí yace su cuerpo pálido y frio con la mirada en la nada, y el cañón suena"_

Katniss se siente destrozada por dentro al ver a Haymitch, ahora su nuevo amigo, muerto ante sus ojos, ella cae de rodillas a lado del cuerpo y lo toma entre sus brazos, trata de reanimarlo, de despertarlo o de hacer algo porque vuelva a respirar, pero todo es inútil; ella lo único que hace es cerrarle los ojos, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y llorar fuertemente mientras se repite a ella misma – Porque tuvo que morir así…"

Haymitch al escuchar el relato rio a carcajadas dejando desconcertada a Katniss, y ella para que se deje de reír le tiró una almohada.

-¿En verdad crees que yo moriré? – Preguntó Haymitch – Mírame, yerba mala nunca muere.

-Eres un idiota no entiendes – musito Katniss algo molesta.

-Claro que entiendo – afirmo Haymitch acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Katniss - ¿Crees que a mí me gustaría perderte?

-Supongo que…

Haymitch no la dejo seguir y le dio un abrazo – Eres una niña tonta – le susurró al oído y ella no se quedó atrás – Y tú eres un borracho malhumorado…

Por la mañana, los rayos del sol bañaron la habitación despertando a Haymitch y a Katniss, quienes se habían quedado dormidos abrazados.

-Mmm… - Katniss se comenzó a despertar y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el dulce rostro de un durmiente Haymitch – "Se le ve tan tierno" – pensaba Katniss al verlo dormido, noto que los fuertes brazos del hombre la rodeaban, todo el cuerpo de él era cálido, él siempre había demostrado ser un hombre frio, borracho y serio, pero con Katniss era diferente.

-¡Mierda me quede dormido! – exclamo Haymitch apartándose de Katniss.

-Tranquilo – le dijo Katniss sentándose en la cama – ¿tan malo es dormir conmigo?

-Preciosa no trates de jugar conmigo, además, hoy el presidente Snow quería verme – respondió la primera parte sarcásticamente.

Haymitch se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa. Para su suerte, se encontró con Effie en el camino y ella lo guio en donde estaba alojado Snow. Entro a una casa no muy elegante pero bonita, en uno de los estudios se encontraba Snow, sentado, viendo una pantalla en la cual se proyectaba los juegos de Haymitch.

-Quería verme – se hizo presente.

-Hace tanto que no te veía – lo saludo Snow - ¿sigues siendo un borracho?

-No, he…cambiado un poco – contestó algo molesto.

-Ho verdad – dijo en un tono sarcástico – la señorita Katniss se ha vuelto más cercana a ti y por eso dejaste de ser un borracho ¿verdad?

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, de frente al grano Snow – mientras Haymitch decía esto se sentó en un cómodo sillón.

-Bien, como gustes – hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo - me he enterado que tú y Katniss se han vuelto mucho más cercanos, y eso no me gusta.

-Solo espero que no pienses hacer lo que hiciste conmigo cuando gane los juegos.

-Pues si no quieres que lo haga aléjate de ella, si tú y Katniss tienen una relación eso podría significar que los otros distritos crean que ustedes son los comandantes de una posible rebelión.

-¿Pero qué carajos estas diciendo? ¡Ningún distrito pensara eso! – exclamo Haymitch furioso levantándose.

-¡Entonces como explicas que ellos hayan pensado que el truco de la bayas haya sido para desafiar al Capitolio!

-¡Vete a la mierda Snow, yo no me voy a separar de esa chica! – grito Haymitch, pero de pronto, Snow hizo una seña con la mano llamando a sus guardias, lo cuales golpean a Haymitch y este no se defendió ya que si lo hacía, sería una muerte segura para él, lo que quería Snow.

Effie, quien estaba presenciando todo, se fue en busca de Katniss para avisarle lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.

* * *

><p>Katniss estaba preparando el desayuno ya que suponía que Haymitch estaría hambriento, pero de repente sintió como alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta.<p>

-¿Effie? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto asustada cuando abrió la puerta.

-Es Haymitch – respondió Effie algo agitada – lo están golpeando en la oficina de Snow.

Katniss no lo dudo y fue inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su mentor, cuando llego pudo escuchar decir a Snow - ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

Katniss no se resistió y entro bruscamente a la habitación viendo como dos guardias agarraban a Haymitch por ambos brazos y otro lo golpea por donde sea.

-Dios mío ¡Haymitch! – exclamo cayendo de rodillas ante el mencionado, con sus manos toco el rostro de su mentor delicada y tiernamente.

-Hola preciosa, espero que hayas preparado el desayuno, muero de hambre – murmuro el rubio tratando de sonreír, pero el dolor que sentía no le dejaba.

-Señorita Katniss – dijo Snow - ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?

-¡Lo que usted está haciendo con este hombre es una injusticia! – exclamo Katniss desafiante.

-¿Sabía usted que en este mismo momento la puedo matar? – preguntó sarcásticamente el presidente.

-Hágalo, para que los 12 distritos hagan una rebelión contra usted.

Snow se quedó callado y en pocos minutos se fue, haciendo que dejaran a Haymitch tirado en el suelo.

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Apenas se fueron esos imbéciles me acerque a Haymitch y lo tome entre mis brazos, por más que nos peleáramos, nos digamos cosas horribles, él ahora era mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante en mi vida después de mi familia.

-Esta vez sí me dieron fuerte – dijo sarcásticamente con una leve sonrisa.

-Idiota, no me hagas asustar de esa manera – le dije molesta – a la próxima yo misma te mato.

Con ayuda de Effie lo llevamos a casa, en el camino casi se desmaya por el dolor que sentía. Cuando llegamos Effie se retiró y nos dejó solos, prepare unos paños de agua fría, un poco de algodón, alcohol y vendas por si acaso. No quería hacerlo pero para ver si tenía heridas graves tenía que quitarle la camisa. Por suerte Haymitch me ayudo y en poco tiempo estaba yo sentada al borde de la cama pasando un trapo de agua fría por el desnudo, golpeado pero bien formado torso de mi mentor.

-Hggnn – se quejaba él, por algunas heridas que le ardían, me daba mucha pena verlo en ese estado.

-¿Por qué te golpearon? – pregunté mientras habría la botella de alcohol, de pronto, su mirada cambio a un odio inconfundible - ¡Haymitch! – exclamé cuando puse el algodón bañado en alcohol en una de sus heridas.

-¡HAA, MIERDA KATNISS DUELE! – su grito resonó en toda la habitación.

-Lo lamento pero hasta que no me digas que fue lo que ocurrió, seguiré así – me defendí, volviendo a pasar el algodón por el mismo lugar.

-¡HAA YA MALDITA SEA TE LO DIRE! – grito enfurecido; como me encantaba verlo así.

Me conto todo lo que había pasado con Snow, ese hijo de perra lo había amenazado para que se alejara de mi – Supongo que tu no cederás – le dije.

-Pues…

-No seas imbécil, le darás ese gusto, además yo no me pienso separar de ti ¡¿me entiendes?! – exclame con mirada seria en esos ojos azules que tanto me encantaban.

-Katniss – presentía que me iba a decir algo que no quería escuchar – si llegara a pasar algo, quiero que te olvides de mí y huyas lo más lejos que puedas de este infierno y…

-NO, NUNCA TE VOY A DEJAR – le grite furiosa, odiaba cuando me decía cosas así.

-Katniss no tengo tiempo para niñerías, solo…

-¡YA! – grite, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de nunca más volver a ver a Haymitch - A veces pienso que te aburre mi presencia y es por eso que hablas así.

No sé porque me sentía triste así que salí de la casa y me senté en las gradas de la entrada, no quería seguir gritándole a ese idiota, pero no me gustaba que hablara así...

De repente sentí que el salió detrás mío y se sentó a lado mío - ¿Por qué te pones así? – me pregunto, no sabía que contestarle, mi mente se puso en blanco hasta minutos después me hizo la misma pregunta.

-Odio que hables de separarnos – le dije como si fuera una niña pequeña – ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿Me vas a dar alcohol? – Pregunto irónicamente a lo que respondí – Pues si lo cumples tal vez.

-Dime – sonrió.

-Hasta que eso pase, no toques el tema ¿sí? – Haymitch sonrió de nuevo, paso su brazo por encima de mi cuello y me apego a él – Esta bien – me susurro.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

-Katniss – la llamo su hermana Prim. En ese momento Katniss y Haymitch rompieron rápidamente el abrazo - ¿Qué pasa Prim? – pregunto la mayor.

-Hoy tenías que ayudar a mamá a cocinar y tienes que acompañarme para comprar algunas cosas – respondió Prim con las manos en la cintura.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se preguntaba Katniss preocupada.

-Katniss, yo puedo acompañar a tu hermana – afirmo Haymitch.

-¿TU? – pregunto asombrada.

-Vamos Katniss, soy un borracho pero no irresponsable – respondió cruzado de brazos.

-¿Prim crees que puedas ir con Haymitch? – le pregunto Katniss.

-Claro, no hay problema – sonrió Prim.

Katniss se dirigió a su casa y Haymitch se fue caminando con Prim. Mientras caminaban…

-Tú y mi hermana se gustan ¿verdad? – pregunto Prim inocentemente.

-¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió Haymitch.

-Es muy obvio, la forma en que se miran, como se hablan – respondió Prim con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso no es posible renacuaja – rio Haymitch – tu hermana es mucho más mocosa que yo.

-¿Y eso que? Ya veo que eres de las personas que siempre buscan "peros" para el amor – refuto Prim.

-Mira renacuaja, en primera yo no estoy enamorado de tu hermana, es mi alumna y si se podría decir amiga, nada más ¿entendido? – pregunto algo irritado.

-Si tú lo dices – Prim al parecer, estaba convencida de que su hermana y su mentor estaban enamorados.

-¿Si te compro un dulce me dejas de hacer ese tipo de preguntas?

-¿Si te doy cerveza admitirías que te gusta mi hermana?

-Camina – suspiro.

_**"Con Katniss"**_

-Hija ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo su madre.

-Claro mamá.

-¿Te atrae ese hombre, Haymitch? – al escuchar esto, Katniss se atraganto con su saliva.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que es especial, la forma que se miran, como se tratan, como se hablan.

-Pues si amor es pelearnos, insultarnos y demás, pues yo creo que si – rio.

-Vamos Katniss, hablo enserio – se molestó un poco su madre – no está mal que alguien mayor a ti te atraiga.

-Mamá, yo a Haymitch lo veo como mentor, como amigo, pero no sé, nunca me puse a pensar si me siento atraída hacia él – dijo pensativa.

-Bueno, ya lo descubrirás – sonrió su madre.

Pocos minutos después, Haymitch y Prim llegaron a la casa siendo recibidos por la madre de las dos menores Everdeen.

-Buenos días señora – saludo Haymitch.

-Haymitch no quieras engañar a mi madre comportándote de esa manera – le dijo Katniss sonriente.

-¡Katniss! – le grito su madre – ya entiendo porque pierdes los papeles con mi hija.

-Ni se imagina – dijo Haymitch sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¡Haymitch! – Le grito Katniss – si no fueras alcohólico, no me pelearía tanto contigo.

-Basta Katniss – dijo molesta su madre – Haymitch, supongo que mi hija te habrá curado bien ¿verdad?

Haymitch se limitó a mirar a Katniss y ella igual – me lo suponía – dijo su madre – Katniss, hazme el favor de llevar a Haymitch a la sala y curarle las heridas que pueda tener – Katniss hizo caso y se fue con su mentor a la sala.

Cuando estuvieron ahí, ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que Katniss decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que hasta ahora no has tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol – rio Katniss.

-Muy chistosa preciosa – dijo irónicamente Haymitch.

-¿Oye cómo te fue con mi hermana?

-¿Cómo la puedes soportar?

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto riendo.

-En pocas palabras me dio a entender que tú y yo nos queríamos acostar – respondió Haymitch haciendo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente a Katniss.

-Por dios Haymitch, nunca cambiaras.

-Así me conociste preciosa – Haymitch sonrió burlonamente; para provocarla más, paso su mano por su cintura y rápidamente Katniss la retiro de ahí.

-Haymitch.

-Se nota que necesitas de alguien, si quieres llamo a Peeta.

-Perfecto, si quieres yo llamo a Effie para que te haga compañía.

-Preciosa, preferiría morir antes – hizo una pausa y continuo – pero ya hablando en serio, hace tiempo que no vemos a Peeta.

-Recuerda que está muy alborotado con los preparativos de su boda – en ese momento, Katniss ya había terminado de limpiar bien las heridas con agua y alcohol y le pidió a Haymitch que se parara para poder vendarlo. Se puso delante de él y comenzó a pasar una venda por todo el torso de su mentor.

-Mmm – musitaba Katniss cada vez que se acercaba al pecho de Haymitch.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te has puesto colonia, ¿a qué se debe? – al preguntar esto, Katniss no se dio cuenta de que estaba pegada al pecho de Haymitch.

-Preciosa no me hace mucha gracia que me huelas, pero si me agrada la forma en como estas pegada a mí.

Katniss salió de su trance y se dio cuenta que tenía sus brazos alrededor del torso de Haymitch con la venda en manos y muy pegada al pecho de este; rápidamente se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué paso? ¿La chica en llamas se encendió?

-Idiota.

**"Prov. Haymitch"**

Como me encantaba ponerla así, debo admitir que cuando está enojada se ve más atractiva, pude notar su sonrojo y en mi mente reí.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – me pregunto molesta mientras seguía vendándome.

-Al ver como mi alumna se sonroja – le dije sarcásticamente y sonriendo burlonamente.

-No es mi culpa tener a un mentor tan sexy como tú – rio ella, y este comentario me dejo en nada, ¿me dijo sexy? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dijo?

-¿Qué paso? Te quedaste callado.

-Mira preciosa no intentes jugar conmigo.

Katniss levanto la mirada y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente.

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Ni siquiera sabía porque le dije sexy a Haymitch, no sabía que decir, o si hablar o no, tan solo levante la mirada y vi esos ojos azules como el cielo, nos quedamos por unos minutos así hasta que oí la voz de mi madre llamándonos para desayunar, él se separó rápidamente de mí, se puso la camisa y se fue. Últimamente hay ocasiones que nos quedamos así, y ya son repetidas veces, pero no sé porque mi corazón se acelera de tal forma, que me hace jadear.

Fui a la mesa y ya todos estaban sentados – ¿te pasa algo hija? – escuche decir a mi madre, pero solo me concentre en la mirada burlona que me dedicaba Haymitch, como odiaba que me mirara así, pero lo ignore y me senté. Comí lo más rápido que pude ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los presentes, lave mi plato y me fui a practicar arco, quería des estresarme, aunque la verdad no sé porque me sentía inquieta, creo que fue por culpa de mi "sexy mentor", mierda como le pude decir eso.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Katniss sintió ruidos atrás suyo y rápidamente volteo apuntando a aquel hombre que levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Eres un imbécil – le dijo bajando el arco – pude matarte.

-Sabía que no lo harías linda – sonrió Haymitch acercándose a Katniss.

-No me subestimes Haymitch – Katniss se molestó un poco por el comentario de su mentor.

-Después de lo de _"sexy mentor"_ pues… - Haymitch dejo la frase incompleta y tomo a Katniss por la cintura provocándola más.

-Ni me lo hagas recordar – musito Katniss volteando a un lado, pero después se dio cuenta que Haymitch se pegaba más a ella – espero que no intentes nada raro o si no…

Katniss estaba a punto de tirarle una cachetada a Haymitch pero el detuvo su mano rápidamente y susurro – o si no ¿Qué?

De pronto paso un pequeño zorro que los hizo tropezar y caer colina abajo hasta el rio, para su mala suerte, la corriente avanzaba muy rápido arrastrando a los dos golpeándolos contra todo lo que había en su camino. Haymitch cogió del brazo a Katniss y se sostuvo de una rama que estaba cerca a la orilla, el mayor se aferró a esta sin dejar de sostener a Katniss, y con gran esfuerzo lograron salir. Haymitch apoyo a Katniss en la tierra y noto que había tragado agua, decidió que lo mejor sería darle respiración de boca a boca y lo hizo, después de unos intentos, Katniss despertó.

-Cof, cof, cof – tosía ella mientras se sentaba – gracias.

-Estas muy pálida – le dijo Haymitch.

-Tengo frio.

Haymitch sabía que no ayudaría mucho pero se quitó la camisa y se la puso a Katniss, después se sentó junto a ella y, la abrazo, Katniss se aferró a él y se quedó dormida. Haymitch noto que una tormenta se acercaba así que cargo a Katniss y se dirigió a una cueva que había visto cerca; acostó a Katniss en el suelo y prendió una fogata para calentarse.

_**Unas horas después...**_

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Me comenzaba a despertar, ya no tenía tanto frio y sentía que algo me cubría ya que solo traía puesto unos jeans, botines y un top. Me dolía el cuerpo y me acorde de lo que paso; cuando abrí bien los ojos vi que estaba en una cueva con una fogata a lado mío, mire hacia la entrada de esta y ya el cielo estaba oscuro. Mierda dormí por mucho tiempo. Pocos segundos después me di cuenta de algo: ¡Haymitch no estaba! Que le había pasado a ese borracho, busque por toda la cueva y no estaba, me preocupe un montón, lo último que recuerdo fue que le dije que tenía frio. Él no llevaba su camisa puesta por dármela a mí y tan solo traía la venda que le había puesto por sus heridas. Mierda ¿Dónde podría estar?

Quería salir de la cueva pero antes me puse bien la camisa de Haymitch, me quedaba un poco grande pero eso no importaba, antes de que me acercara a la entrada sentí unos pasos que venían hacia mí y vi una figura masculina bien formada, alta y fuerte: era Haymitch, traía consigo unas cuantas manzanas y peras.

-Me puedes decir ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunte con las manos en la cintura.

-Veo que ya te despertaste preciosa – me dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-No me has respondido – le reclame.

-Oye tranquila, solo fui a buscar un poco de comida – respondió sentándose en el suelo – por cierto, ¿Quién te dijo que te pusieras mi camisa? Tengo frio ¿sabías?

Al decir eso, sentí que mi cara estaba ardiendo, así que me quite su dichosa camisa y se la devolví, él me miro, rio un poco y se la puso. Me senté a lado de él, después de todo, seguro que pasaríamos la noche en aquella cueva.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Pasaron unos minutos y Katniss musito – Gracias por la fruta – Haymitch, como siempre, para provocarla más le pregunto - ¿Cómo? Dilo un poco más fuerte para que te escuche cariño.

-Ya lo dije – afirmo Katniss algo molesta.

-¿Tan difícil es decirme gracias? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Simplemente no voy a volver a decirlo.

Haymitch y Katniss se limitaron a comer y minutos después los dos se vieron a los ojos, era como si estuvieran hipnotizados que no podían dejar de verse.

-Linda ¿tengo monos en la cara? – pregunto Haymitch riendo un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto ella algo sonrojada.

-Porque desde hace rato que no dejas de mirarme.

-¿Entonces por qué tú también me miras?

-Cuando dejes de mirarme yo dejare de mirarte.

-¿Y si no, que pasara?

-Tal vez nos quedemos así toda la noche, ¿quieres eso?

-No, pero yo no dejare de mirarte.

-Yo tampoco.

Los dos se miraban, se buscaban, se decían mil cosas con tan solo una mirada profunda como la que se estaban dando, pero ninguno tomaba el valor para moverse. Katniss sonrió, bajo la mirada y….

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Ya no podía más; seguir mirando esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules me iban a matar, así que baje la mirada, aun no estaba segura pero…al parecer, había algo en Haymitch que me atraía hacia él cada vez que hablamos, cada vez que lo olía, cada vez que nos peleábamos, cada vez que estábamos juntos, algo, algo me atraía hacia él, pero aún no estaba segura de que solo fuera una confusión o…

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Katniss se sentía cansada, así que se paró, se apartó un poco de Haymitch y se echó para poder dormir. Haymitch se sentó a lado de ella y la observó, este, se dio cuenta después de unas horas que Katniss no había logrado conciliar el sueño a causa del frio.

-¿Tienes frio? – pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Qu—que t—t-te hace pensar e—e-so? – dijo tiritando de frio.

-Maldición, no seas tan orgullosa – se molestó – mírate, estas muriendo de frio.

Haymitch se acostó a lado de Katniss pero ella le dio las espaldas, aunque esto no evito que Haymitch abrazara el torso de Katniss por detrás y susurrarle – A veces, debes dejarte llevar – con estas últimas palabras, Katniss cayó en un profundo sueño el cual, su mentor, estaba velando.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol entraron en la cueva despertando a Katniss primero, quien al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Haymitch a su lado, dormido. Ella logro estirar su brazo y toco suave y dulcemente la mejilla de este, se le veía indefenso y opuesto a lo que siempre aparentaba ser. Un pensamiento horrible vino a su cabeza y se abrazó fuertemente de su mentor – "no dejare que algo así pase" – pensó mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.<p>

-Querida me vas a romper las costillas – dijo una voz masculina.

Katniss algo asustada, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba, con los ojos bien abiertos tal vez burlándose de su forma infantil de abrazarlo.

-Eres un idiota – dijo Katniss apartándose de él.

En ese momento, sintieron pasos que se acercaban: era Gale, que fue enviado por la madre de Katniss a buscarla.

-¡Gale! – exclamo la chica corriendo a los brazos del mencionado.

-¡Katniss! Tu madre está muy preocupada ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el muchacho.

-Tuvimos un pequeño accidente – respondió Haymitch apareciendo entre la oscuridad de la cueva, dejando algo desconcertado a Gale ya que este se dio cuenta que Katniss traía puesta la camisa de Haymitch.

-Fue tu culpa Haymitch – le recrimino Katniss – Supongo que puedes volver solito a tu casa ¿verdad?

-Preciosa no me tomes el pelo – dicho esto, Haymitch salió de la cueva dejando solos a Katniss y Gale.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Gale hablo – Oye Katniss….

-Dime.

-Tu…. ¿estás enamorada de Haymitch? – pregunto con timidez.

-¿Por qué todos se han empeñado en eso? – Pregunto Katniss con ironía – nos llevamos bien pero no es que me haya enamorado de él.

-Qué alivio – murmuró.

-¿Por qué?

-Katniss ¿podemos hablar?

Los dos pararon de caminar y se sentaron a hablar.

-Katniss – Gale hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo – ya no puedo más, sigo enamorado de ti, por favor dame otra oportunidad.

-Gale ya hablamos de esto – dijo Katniss mirando a la nada – yo por ahora, quiero ordenar mis sentimientos.

-Que bien que los ordenas estando cada vez más cerca de tu mentor – susurro algo molesto.

-¡Deja de meter a Haymitch, él no tienes nada que ver con esto! – Grito Katniss muy molesta – se ve que no vas a madurar, me voy.

La arquera se paró pero Gale reacciono rápidamente y la tomo del brazo con tanta fuerza que a Katniss le dolía.

-¡Gale déjame! – forcejeaba.

-¡Katniss escúchame!

De pronto, un puñetazo le cayó a Gale tirándolo al piso, Katniss diviso una figura masculina: era Haymitch.

-La próximas vez que te diga que la dejes ir, hazle caso – advirtió el mayor.

-¡A ver si así aprendes de una vez por todas Gale! – Exclamo – Haymitch llévame a mi casa por favor.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias semanas en la cuales todo estaba tranquilo para Katniss y su familia, pero las cosas se ponían peor para Haymitch ya que recibía muchas cartas del Capitolio que le advertían que se alejara de Katniss, el trataba de ocultarlas de Katniss para no alterarla, pero cada vez eran más las amenazas…<p>

Katniss salió a caminar, no había mucho que hacer en su casa y decidió tomar un poco de aire, sintió que alguien la seguía pero no le dio mucha importancia, en una descuidada suya, alguien le tapo los ojos, pero pudo reconocer ese olor inigualable a alcohol mesclado con alguna colonia.

-Haymitch ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto Katniss.

-Vaya, hasta tu misma olvidaste que es tu cumpleaños – dijo Haymitch destapando los ojos de la chica, ella se dio la vuelta para ver a su mentor a los ojos, observo que en sus manos llevaba una pequeña cajita - ¿y eso?

-Tenías que ganar algo después de todo.

Katniss tomo la caja, la abrió y dentro, había una cadena con el dige de una K, esta cadena era bañada en oro, simple pero bonita.

-Es hermosa – susurro Katniss tomándola en sus manos - ¿me la pongo yo sola?

Haymitch entendió la indirecta, tomo la cadena y se la puso – sinceramente le quedaría mejor a Prim – bromeo Haymitch.

-Tonto ¿y mi abrazo? – reclamo Katniss.

-Feliz cumpleaños señorita Everdeen – dijo Haymitch mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Rompieron el abrazo y se quedaron mirándose, una sumergida en esos hermosos ojos azules y el otro encantado por la belleza que la chica deslumbraba. Estaban tan distraídos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos unos guardias agarraron a Katniss sin que pueda escapar y a Haymitch lo tomaron de los brazos mientras este trataba de zafarse.

-¡NO! ¡HAYMITCH! – se oían los gritos desgarradores de Katniss.

-¡DEJENLA IR! ¡MALDITA SEA, NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! – gritaba Haymitch desesperado.

-¡HAYMTICH NO ME DEJES! – gritaba Katniss con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Katniss tranquila, has todo lo que ellos te pidan! – Haymitch termino de decir la frase y un tercer guardia lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡HAYMITCH! – grito a todo pulmón Katniss.

-¡Suéltenla! – dijo un joven rubio, no muy alto pero simpático.

Los guardias lo miraron y dejaron caer a Katniss al suelo, el joven era Peeta, el cual había presenciado la escena.

-Katniss ¿estás bien? – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Haymitch – susurro entre sollozos - ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? ¿Qué le van a hacer?

-Trata de tranquilizarte – la calmaba su viejo amigo – te llevare a casa.

Peeta como lo dijo, llevo a Katniss a su casa y se quedó con ella ya que ni su madre ni su hermana estaban presentes.

-¿Más tranquila? – pregunto Peeta en un tono sereno.

-Trato, pero no entiendo porque paso esto – respondió Katniss apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Lamento que esto haya pasado justo hoy.

-No importa ya – dijo con melancolía – Haymitch…ya no está.

-Hey, tranquila – la animo – tratare de averiguar lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias Peeta – agradeció ella – lamento tantas molestias, de seguro que estás muy ocupado con tu boda.

-No hay problema, Victoria es muy comprensiva – sonrió.

Se abrió la puerta y pasos desesperados corrieron a donde estaba Katniss junto con Peeta, eran Prim y su madre.

-¿Hija estas bien? – su madre se sentó junto con ella y Katniss echó a llorar.

-Peeta ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Prim.

-Guardias del Capitolio se llevaron a Haymitch – respondió Peeta.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – pregunto la niña.

-Nadie lo sabe – respondió.

**_"Con Haymitch"_**

Haymitch se despertó por la intensa luz que al principio lo cegaba, cuando se acostumbró a esta, pudo ver al presidente Snow parado delante de él.

-Abernathy nunca aprendes – dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación. Haymitch no pudo decir nada en su defensa ya que aún estaba mareado por el golpe.

Snow cogió un control y apunto a una pantalla la cual se prendió, en ella se mostraba el distrito 5, el cual estaba en revolución y la situación empeoraba cada día.

-Mira lo que han ocasionado – dijo Snow señalando la pantalla.

-El único culpable de eso eres tu – replico Haymitch.

-¿Con que sigues igual de malcriado? Unos días aquí te cambiaran el carácter.

Haymitch no le dio mucha importancia a lo que decía Snow y se puso a pensar – "Katniss, espero que estés bien"

* * *

><p><strong>"Prov. Katniss"<strong>

Han pasado 2 semanas, 2 malditas semanas en las cuales no he sabido nada de Haymitch, de nuevo vuelvo a tener esa horrible pesadilla en la cual él muere, trato de ser fuerte ante mi madre, ante Prim, pero al único que no puedo engañar es a Peeta.

Cada vez que miro la cadena que me regalo siento una tristeza inigualable dentro mío, y al menos estas semanas me han servido para darme cuenta de algo: sin Haymitch me siento incompleta, sin él estoy vacía, cada día extraño más su voz, su aroma, su mirada, su todo, Haymitch es mi droga personal, en pocas palabras, me enamore de Haymitch, no puedo ya estar un solo día sin él, es increíble que haya tenido que pasar una cosa así para que me dé cuenta de esto.

Me miro en el espejo, mi rostro esta pálido, a causa de no comer estas semanas, mis ojos están hinchados y con ojeras, por llorar todas las noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, mi cabello esta despeinado y aún estoy con la ropa que traía puesta ese día.

Mi madre me obligo a salir para tomar un poco de aire y me dijo que no volviera a casa dentro de una hora, lo único que podía hacer era caminar perdida en mis pensamientos.

No sé porque razón levante la mirada y ¡ahí estaba, parado algo desorientado, tenía puesta una camisa blanca pero un poco manchada por el smog, unos pantalones de vestir color gris y zapatos! Se le veía algo pálido y pude notar algunos moretones en sus brazos. Después de ese trance reaccione y grite con todas mis fuerzas - ¡HAYMITCH!

Él rápidamente volteo a verme y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, me di cuenta que se quedó petrificado así que me olvide de lo débil que me encontraba y corrí hacia él, lo alcance y lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Ka….Katniss – tartamudeo – ¿e….eres…tu?

-¡Si, si soy yo! – Exclame aun abrazándolo - ¡Dios estas bien, estaba tan preocupada!

Y por fin, sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura fuertemente y me susurro - Tenia tanto miedo por ti – no nos importó que estuviéramos en media plaza, que los guardias nos vieran, que la gente nos viera, nosotros permanecimos abrazados por un buen tiempo. Cuando nos separamos empezamos a revisarnos el uno al otro, para ver si teníamos alguna herida.

-Estas muy demacrada – me dijo con tristeza en sus ojos – tonta, te dije que te cuidaras.

-Yo no importo ¡mírate! – Le dije señalando los moretones - ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Katniss, tenemos que hablar – me dijo en tono serio pero a la vez melancólico.

-Si – asentí con la cabeza – los dos tenemos que hablar.

Nos dirigimos a su casa, cerró la puerta principal y nos sentamos en la sala, él, al parecer, estaba algo nervioso pero a la vez triste.

-Katniss, estas dos semanas han sido una tortura para mí - hizo una pausa y continuo – no sabía nada de ti, ni como estabas, pensé que estabas muerta, Snow me aseguraba que estabas viva, pero yo dudaba; me mostro como está el distrito cinco, y está a pocos pasos de convertirse lo que es ahora el distrito 13: nada, Snow me puso una condición, uno de los dos tenía que morir para demostrarles que el Capitolio tiene el poder de todo y nos puede controlar a todos a su antojo, según él, para hacerlo más interesante, quiere que peleemos entre nosotros y que uno de los dos muera, el vencedor, se ira a vivir al Capitolio, con todo lo que tenga aquí. Amenazo con que si no lo hacíamos, matara a tu familia.

-Lo único que nos queda es…. – susurre.

-Pelear hasta morir – completo la frase.

Me sentía frustrada, triste, desganada, ya nada nos quedaba, pero al menos, quería que Haymitch supiera cuánto lo amo.

-Haymitch – susurre – estas dos semanas me di cuenta de que estuve muy ciega.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confuso.

-Me di cuenta, que mi vida no está completa si tú no estás conmigo, me di cuenta que me he vuelto adicta a ti, me di cuenta que…te amo, no espero que me correspondas pero tan solo….

Antes de terminar la frase Haymitch me había abrazado con esa calidez y ternura que el solo sabe dar y murmuro en mi oído – Katniss…..yo también te amo.

Me sentí la mujer más feliz de la tierra, ya no me importaba nada, solo me importaba él, solo me importaba estar en sus brazos. Me pareció raro que deshizo el abrazo y se paró mirando la ventana. Me acerque a él por detrás y lo abrace, observaba como el sol se escondía y el viento frio recorría las calles.

-Katniss, entre nosotros no puede haber nada, ni siquiera hay un nosotros – dijo mientras se volteaba para verme.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte confundida.

-Mírate, tu eres una niña para mí, te falta mucho por vivir y…

No lo deje seguir, odio cuando pone excusas para todo, y para lo nuestro no me iba a venir con "peros" - ¿Y qué? No me importa la edad, lo único que me importa es que me ames.

-Katniss – pronunció mi nombre y me abrazo, correspondí su abrazo y trate de acercarme todo lo posible a su oído y le dije – Haymitch, déjate llevar solo por esta noche, solo te pido una noche.

Él me miro tiernamente, acaricio mi mejilla y sus labios se fueron acercando a los míos, fuimos cerrando los ojos y por fin, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, minutos después, sonó un trueno y comenzó a llover a cantaros.

Haymitch y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación, me senté en la cama y él se acercó de nuevo para besarme, pero esta vez con más firmeza, poco a poco me echo en la cama y se posiciono encima mío sin dejar de besarme. Fue muy hábil y se quitó los zapatos rápidamente mientras yo, entre beso y beso le desabroche la camisa dejando descubierto su buen pero lastimado torso. Él no se quedó atrás y en cuestión de segundos solo me encontraba con mi brasier. Paro de besarme y al mirarme sonrió burlonamente, beso mi cuello con pasión y fue bajando hasta el dige de mi cadena, el cual, lo puso en su boca y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras yo recorría una y otra vez su espalda con mis manos. Volvió a dirigirse a mi boca y mientras nos uníamos en un beso apasionado pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y desabrocho mi brasier dejándolo caer, enseguida mis pechos chocaron con su torso y él, dejo salir un pequeño gruñido; la lluvia se hacía más intensa.

Bajo desde mi boca hasta uno de mis pechos y comenzó a jugar con él mientras que tocaba el otro con su mano libre y yo, trataba de guardar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca, no quería parecer débil.

-Hggnn – deje salir ese pequeño gemido él cual no pasó desapercibido por Haymitch y susurró entre dientes - Con que te gusta que haga esto, preciosa no te resistas, después de todo, tal vez será nuestra única noche – dicho esto, comenzó a morder y masajear mis pechos con más intensidad haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Mientras él hacia esto, yo acariciaba sus dorados cabellos y a veces los apretaba entre mis dedos por la excitación que este hombre me causaba. Siguió así por unos minutos más a los cuales me acostumbre, pero después, hizo lo mismo con mi otro pecho y de mi garganta salieron unos cuantos gemidos que lo excitaban más a él.

Luego de unos minutos más, repartió besos por todo mi vientre hasta llegar a los botones de mi pantalón y los desabrochó cada uno con su boca, como si ya tuviera experiencia en hacerlo, bajo cuidadosamente mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior dejándome por completo desnuda y a su merced.

-Que honor – dijo burlonamente viéndome con lujuria – puedo tener a la chica en llamas tendida en mi cama, desnuda.

-¡Cállate! – le grite y en un movimiento rápido lo puse debajo mío – Veo que mi sexy mentor no sabe cómo desnudarse completamente.

-Estoy esperando a que tú me enseñes cómo – respondió en su defensa.

Sonreí, empecé a besarlo apasionadamente y él puso su mano en mi cuello indicándome de que no parara, con una mano baje el cierre de sus pantalones y lo desabroche, me fue un poco difícil quitarle todo junto ya que me concentraba más en seguir besando sus labios. Por fin, pude quitarle todo y pude sentir en mi mano su miembro el cual apreté un poco.

-Hhggnn – gimió él, reí para mí, y lo volví a hacer unas cuantas veces más y al parecer le gustaba, pero me descuide y termine de nuevo debajo de él, besó mi cuello mientras acariciaba mis muslos con sus manos y yo tomaba fuertemente en las mías las sabanas.

Recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus manos y su boca sacándome de vez en cuando unos gemidos que lo excitaban más, hasta que por fin, se posiciono entre mis piernas poniendo su miembro erecto en mi entrada. Sentía miedo, pero recordé una cosa, lo estaba haciendo con la persona que amaba.

-¿Estas segura? – Me pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño – Puedo parar si quieres.

-No pares – susurre, y con una mirada le indique que prosiguiera, me miro tiernamente y tomo mi mano. Fue ingresando lentamente dentro mío y comencé a sentir dolor, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por mi mejilla y él se dio cuenta de esto, trato de hacerlo lo más lento posible y yo sentía como algo me quemaba por dentro, ya cuando todo su miembro estuvo dentro mío pregunto - ¿Estas bien? – no quería preocuparlo y asentí con la cabeza diciendo que sí. Comenzó a dar sus embestidas lentas y poco bruscas, en cuanto a mí, el dolor que sentía se fue convirtiendo en placer, un placer del cual, quería sentir más, apreté su mano y por suerte, entendió la indirecta ya que comenzó a dar sus embestidas cada vez más rápido.

-¡Hhangg! – gemía, en este punto deje la vergüenza de lado.

-Hhgg... - él trataba de opacar sus gruñidos y unos cuantos gemidos pero yo los podía oír perfectamente.

Pude levantar mi cuerpo y me abrace de él con todas mis fuerzas y el rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, se acercó a mi boca y me beso.

Nos sentíamos uno, en cada beso, en cada embestida, en cada gemido, nuestros cuerpos se ponían más calientes y la lluvia nos hacia un acompañamiento perfecto. Yo recorría con mis manos su fuerte espalda y el masajeaba mis caderas con sus manos. Los minutos pasaban pero ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de parar, Haymitch cada vez me besaba con más pasión, con más lujuria sin ninguna pisca de ternura y yo de vez en cuando sumergía mis dedos en sus cabellos.

Comenzamos a sentir que faltaba poco para que los dos, nos corriéramos juntos, y unos segundos antes de eso, Haymitch susurró - ¿Estas lista? – Y yo respondí – Nunca estuve más lista.

De pronto, pude sentir como el líquido cálido de mí amado entro en mí y no pude evitar gemir - ¡Hhangg, Haymi….Haymitch!

-¡Hhhgnn! – gimió él sin poder contenerse, apegamos nuestros cuerpos lo más que pudimos y caímos rendidos a la suavidad de la cama. Nos tapamos con las sabanas y me apoye en su regazo como una niña que busca protección.

-Katniss – musito – recuerda que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amare.

-Igual yo Haymitch, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Sentí como mis ojos me pesaban, y se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, hasta quedarme dormida….

* * *

><p><strong>"Prov. Narradora"<strong>

Los rayos del sol bañaron la habitación despertando a los dos amantes, Katniss recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sintió una gran felicidad la cual en mucho tiempo había estado oculta. En cuanto a Haymitch, se sentía melancólico, no podía creer que en dos días tendría que enfrentarse con la mujer que amaba.

-En que piensas – pregunto Katniss aun echada en el pecho de Haymitch.

-Después hablaremos sobre eso – contestó Haymitch dándole un beso en la frente.

-Haymitch, te conozco – afirmó Katniss – estás pensando en…

-_DESPUES_ hablaremos sobre eso – la interrumpió levantando un poco la voz en el "después".

-Está bien, quiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tengo a tu lado – musito algo sonrojada.

-¿Cómo…..como es que te diste cuenta que…?

-¿Que te amo? Ya te lo dije, me di cuenta que me he vuelto adicta a ti, tu eres mi droga – dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba la barbilla de su amado – lo que no entiendo es…. ¿desde cuándo tu…?

-Si te lo dijera no me creerías preciosa, lo que siento por ti viene desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No quería perderte – hizo una pausa como si pensara en algo y susurro – mierda, eso sí que sonó cursi.

Katniss rio un poco al ver como Haymitch descubría su lado romántico y le dijo - ¿Es que nunca antes habías sido así?

-Aunque no lo creas, hace mucho fui así con alguien especial.

-¿Con quién? – pregunto interesada.

-Con…..con mi novia.

-¿Novia? – volvió a preguntar algo molesta y dudosa de lo que Haymitch decía.

-Mira linda, mejor no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?

-No, dímelo, ¿o es que piensas decírmelo cuando estemos a punto de morir?

-¿Segura?

-¡Si!

-Bueno – Haymitch respiro y prosiguió – antes de ganar los dichosos juegos, tenía una vida hecha, tenía mi familia y también una novia a la cual amaba mucho, después de la cosecha estaba pensando pedirle que sea mi esposa, pero me eligieron, no sabes cuál fue mi impotencia al no poder consolarla; cuando fue a despedirse de mí, lloraba desesperadamente, me abrazo y no quería soltarme, me pidió que la llevara conmigo pero…eso no era imposible, los guardias de la paz tuvieron que sacarla y lo último que escuche de ella fue que no la olvidara. Cuando volví aquí, ya no tenía nada ni a nadie, la habían matado, a ella y a mi familia, entre en depresión, es por eso que me refugie en el alcohol.

-Haymitch yo…lo lamento mucho….yo no sabía sobre….

-Tranquila, está bien, eso….ya pasó.

Katniss se sentó cubriéndose con las sabanas al igual que Haymitch y acaricio primero los cabellos dorados del hombre y después su mejilla diciendo – Haymitch, no voy a permitir que nos hagan lo mismo a nosotros, no dejare que nos separen.

-No podemos hacer nada Katniss, ¡entiéndelo!, es por eso que no quería decirte nada sobre mi afecto hacia ti, sabía que algo como esto pasaría, por eso tú debes de ganar – Haymitch se acercó a la cara de Katniss y juntaron frente con frente – Escúchame bien, cuando estemos en el Capitolio compitiendo entre nosotros, seré muy flexible, tienes que aprovechar eso y…

-No Haymitch.

-Katniss escúchame.

-¡No!

-¡ESCUHAME!

-¡NO HAYMITCH TU ESCUCHAME A MI! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ARRUINEN LO NUESTRO, NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE TU MUERAS Y SI LLEGAMOS A IR AL CAPITOLIO PARA COMPETIR NO PIENSO MATARTE.

-KATNISS NO ENTIENDES, VAN A MTAR A TU FAMILIA SI NO LO HACEMOS.

Katniss se paró de la cama se puso una bata, se fue al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, Haymitch trato de entrar pero no pudo así que comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Katniss abre la puerta! – gritaba él.

-¡Déjame sola Haymitch! -grito Katniss.

Haymitch se vistió y salió de la casa mientras Katniss se quedó deprimida en el baño – _"Si Haymitch no piensa hacer nada, yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, aprovechare que el Capitolio está preocupado por el distrito 5"_ – pensaba ella.

Katniss salió del baño, se vistió rápido y se amarro su cabello como siempre en una trenza al costado, salió de la casa con dirección a las minas, donde trabajaba Gale.

Cuando llego vio como su _"ex amigo"_ trabaja muy duro y se quitaba el sudor de la frente, sabía que no podría verlo a los ojos pero tomo valor y se acercó a él.

-Gale ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó.

-Claro – respondió él.

Salieron de la mina y Katniss no se atrevía a hablar, Gale la miraba esperando a que ella hablara primero pero él rompió el silencio.

-Bien, ¿tenías que decirme algo? – pregunto Gale cruzándose de brazos.

-Gale yo… - Katniss lo miro y al fin pudo hablar – necesito que me ayudes.

-¿En qué? – volvió a preguntar

-Mira, estoy más que segura que cada distrito tiene el suficiente armamento para combatir al Capitolio, pero no lo hacen por el temor a Snow, necesito que me ayudes a ir a cada distrito, nuestro sufrimiento debe acabar de una vez.

-Katniss ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Eso es completamente imposible, si es obvio que cada distrito tiene armas necesarias y todo eso pero sería una gran masacre y tú yendo a cada distrito te pondrías en peligro.

-Pero después de eso ya no habrían más muertes de inocentes jóvenes, vamos Gale, tienes que ayudarme – suplicaba Katniss.

Gale suspiro, sabía que se arrepentiría después, pero dijo – Bien, hagámoslo – Katniss abrió los ojos pero a la vez se alegró de que Gale la ayudaría, así que lo abrazo.

**_"Con Haymitch"_**

Haymitch caminaba sin rumbo por todo el distrito – _"Mierda, no debí de hablarle así a Katniss, de seguro que está muy molesta, debo volver y disculparme"_ – pensaba.

Haymitch supuso que ella estaría en casa con su madre y hermana así que fue primero allí, toco la puerta sin pensar dos veces y lo recibió Prim.

-¿Haymitch? – Pregunto extrañada la niña - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Vengo a hablar con Katniss – contesto él un poco ansioso.

-¿Katniss? Ella no ha vuelto a casa desde anoche, así que con mi madre supusimos que estaría contigo ya que vimos cuando se abrazaron ayer – afirmo Prim.

-Entonces ¿no ha venido todavía? – volvió a preguntar.

-No.

Haymitch se retiró y fue a su casa donde se suponía que estaría Katniss, entro y la llamo por su nombre; nada, el silencio invadió la casa entera sin que Katniss contestara. Haymitch la busco por toda la casa pero no estaba. Pensó que había salido a caminar igual que él y recorrió todo el distrito buscándola desesperadamente pero nada, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Fue al bosque _"Tal vez está cazando"_ pensaba, pero fue inútil, Katniss no aparecía por ningún lado; en este punto Haymitch ya estaba demasiado preocupado, volvió a buscar por todos lados pero no la encontró.

Fue a la casa de Katniss y aviso a su madre y a Prim de que Katniss no aparecía. Los tres comenzaron a buscarla y en la búsqueda se encontraron con Peeta. Le comentaron el problema y él también ayudó a buscar, pero nada.

Ya era tarde, Peeta, Prim y la madre de Katniss tenían que dormir así que ellos regresaron a sus casas diciendo que continuarían buscándola en la mañana. Haymitch quería seguir buscando pero Peeta lo obligo a irse a su casa. El hombre llego a su casa cansado, pero cuando se echó en su cama no podía dormir pensando en donde estaría Katniss.

Pasaron dos días, dos días de desesperación por parte de la familia de Katniss y Haymitch, en este punto todos pensaban que Katniss se había escapado. Se reunieron en la casa de Katniss para hablar sobre ello.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? – decía Peeta.

-¡Donde mierda se ha podido ir! – exclamo Haymitch golpeando la mesa.

-Tranquilo Haymitch, la encontraremos – le dijo la madre de Katniss.

-Iré al mercado a ver si me dicen algo – dicho esto, Haymitch se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y….

-¡Katniss! – exclamo al ver a la chica parada frente a él.

-Haymitch – susurro ella con la cabeza baja.

Haymitch no se contuvo y la abrazó fuertemente susurrándole – Cariño, ¿Dónde carajos te metiste? – Katniss rio un poco y correspondió el abrazo. Sin separarse, Katniss beso a Haymitch olvidando por completo que la podían ver. Ella abrió un poco los ojos dándose cuenta que su madre, su hermana y Peeta la veían con los ojos bien abiertos, por lo cual, ella y Haymitch tuvieron que separarse.

-Eso es nuevo – dijo Peeta en tono gracioso.

-Yo se los dije – afirmo Prim.

-¿Hija dónde estabas? – pregunto su madre acercándose a ella.

-Haymitch les dijiste sobre… - Katniss dio a entender con sus silencio de lo que hablaba, Haymitch movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿Decirnos qué? – pregunto Prim algo asustada.

Se reunieron en la sala y Katniss les conto lo que Snow había ordenado, dejando en blanco a su madre, Prim y Peeta. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de las dos mujeres y Peeta no podía pronunciar palabra.

-Yo… - susurro Katniss captando la atención de todos – yo estos días hice algo que espero que funcione.

-¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Haymitch tomando la mano de Katniss.

-Ya lo veras, en casa te lo explicare – respondió ella.

-¿Cuándo tienen que ir al Capitolio? – pregunto Peeta.

-Mañana – respondió Haymitch.

-Tranquilos, todo estará bien – sonrió Katniss.

Peeta se fue a su casa y Katniss le pidió a su madre pasar la noche en casa de Haymitch. Cuando ellos llegaron a la habitación se sentaron a conversar sobre lo que Katniss había estado haciendo esos dos días; a Haymitch no le hacía mucha gracia que SU novia estuviera con Gale, pero después de todo, ya la tenía con él.

-Bien, esperemos que funcione – dijo Haymitch con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto Katniss acariciando la mejilla de Haymitch.

-No pasa nada – respondió él mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Es por la discusión que tuvimos? – Hizo una pausa y continuo – o ¿Por Gale?

-Hablando de eso – Haymitch tomo suavemente las manos de Katniss y la miro a los ojos – Discúlpame, no debí gritarte de ese modo.

-Tú también discúlpame, no debí irme sin avisar – dijo Katniss apenada.

Haymitch tomo el mentón de ella y lo levanto diciendo – Con tal de que no te vuelvas a acercar al imbécil de Gale, está bien – Katniss al escuchar esto sonrió y lo beso. Rompieron el beso para echarse juntos dentro de la cama y se abrazaron.

-No lo puedo creer, logre ponerte celoso – decía Katniss muy alegre.

-No estoy celoso – afirmo Haymitch – solo cuido lo que es mío.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó.

-Que eres mía, y solo yo te puedo tener.

-En eso si estoy de acuerdo.

-Katniss….si…..si esto no funciona ¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé, pero si morimos, quiero que muramos juntos.

-Te amo ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, yo también te amo.

Después, los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente despertaron como si fuera un día normal, a pesar de que tenían que ir al Capitolio, estuvieron bastante tranquilos, confiaban en que el plan de Katniss no fallaría. Mientras arreglaban algunas cosas para salir alguien toco la puerta.

-Está abierta – dijo Haymitch y en unos segundos Effie entro exclamando - ¡Haymitch espero que no estés borracho como siempre!

Pero Effie se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar al mencionado muy bien arreglado, bañado y perfumado con unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Y también se sorprendió de encontrar a Katniss ahí.

-Katniss ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la mujer algo aturdida.

-Effie no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – dijo bruscamente Haymitch tomando a Katniss por la cintura.

-¡No me digan que ustedes dos…! – exclamó Effie sorprendida.

Haymitch y Katniss se dieron una mirada cómplice la cual Effie supo entender a la perfección.

-Quien lo diría, la chica en llamas y…tu juntos – dijo Effie tratando de molestar a Haymitch.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo es eso de _"y tu"_? – reclamo Haymitch.

-Tranquilo Haymitch – le dijo Katniss – Effie ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Snow me envió para llevarlos.

-Bien ya salimos – dijo Katniss tomando un pequeño bolso.

Junto con Effie se dirigieron a la estación y se subieron al tren siendo despedidos por Peeta, Gale, Prim y la madre de Katniss. Haymitch y Katniss entraron a una de las habitaciones que tenía el tren, Effie los dejo solos ya que tenía que ordenar un papeleo.

-¿En qué piensas? – pregunto Haymitch abrazando por detrás a Katniss quien miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

-En nada – respondió Katniss cariñosamente volteándose y acaricio la mejilla de su amado, Haymitch se fue acercando a ella y, la besó tiernamente, fue bajando por el cuello pero en ese momento Katniss dijo – ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué preciosa? – pregunto él deteniéndose para mirarla.

-El tren tardara unas cuantas horas en llegar al Capitolio; así que…tenemos un poco de tiempo – respondió ella en forma seductora.

Haymitch sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a besar a Katniss apasionadamente y ella correspondía, Katniss amarro sus piernas en la cintura de Haymitch y los dos se dirigieron a la cama.

**_"4 horas después"_**

Katniss trataba de peinarse ya que su cabello estaba muy enredado, ella ya estaba vestida pero Haymitch aún seguía dormido en la cama. Katniss se sentó a lado de él y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos dorados del hombre, esto hizo que él se comenzara a despertar y viera a Katniss.

-Te despertaste rápido – susurro Haymitch.

-Levántate, en unos minutos llegaremos – dijo Katniss levantándose de la cama.

En pocos minutos, ya estaban fuera del tren dirigiéndose a un hotel donde se cambiarían para "jugar". Haymitch y Katniss se tuvieron que separar porque Snow les había dado habitaciones diferentes. A Katniss le dieron unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo, unas botas negras, y un top color rojo. Ella se vistió pero quería cambiar el peinado, así que se dejó el pelo suelto.

Haymitch al entrar a su habitación, encontró un polo manga corta negro, pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, era casi igual al traje que uso en sus primeros juegos. Effie toco la puerta de los dos y salieron al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves bien – dijo Haymitch sonriendo.

-Igual tu – correspondió Katniss.

-Bien chicos – dijo Effie apenada – les deseo suerte a los dos.

-Gracias Effie – agradeció Katniss.

Los tres se fueron ante Snow a quien lo estaban transmitiendo por televisión, como siempre daba su típico discurso diciendo que pondría a prueba a los dos vencedores del distrito 12 para ver quién era el más fuerte, hizo que enfocaran a Haymitch y Katniss dándose la mano, como si fueran completos extraños. Luego, los dos se dirigieron a una pequeña arena creada por los subordinados de Snow.

**"Prov. Katniss"**

El sol era brillante, la yerba era verde, todo parecía como si fuera un día perfecto, excepto porque Haymitch estaba parado a unos pocos metros de mí, atrás de cada uno, se encontraban armas de toda clase. De pronto, comencé a recordar, lo que pasamos juntos, las confesiones, los besos, las caricias, las palabras, todo, todo vino a mi mente como una bofetada dolorosa, ¿Y si el plan no funcionaba? ¿Y si uno de los dos en verdad tenía que morir? ¿Cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida juntos? Muchas preguntas me acechaban, levante la cabeza y pude verlo, pude ver esos ojos azules en los cuales veía una gran tristeza y a la vez dolor, un dolor inigualable; él también tenía miedo, pero ya no había marcha atrás…

**"Prov. Narradora"**

3…2…1 y los juegos comenzaron, Katniss corrió hacia Haymitch y él se apresuró en coger un cuchillo, la pelea había comenzado, Haymitch esquivaba los golpes de Katniss y viceversa, pero de todas formas, recibían algunos golpes y arañazos, cada segundo, cada minuto la pelea se intensificaba pero solo podía haber un ganador. La pelea se transmitía a todos los distritos y los que la veían quedaban completamente impactados al ver a mentor y alumna peleando a muerte. En casa de Katniss se encontraban Peeta, Gale, Prim y la madre de Katniss, los cuatro estaban muy concentrados viendo el juego, sabían lo duro que era para los dos y ni si quiera sabían que pasaría si uno de ellos ganaba, después de todo, los dos estarían muertos, ya que ninguno aguantaría la pérdida del otro.

Una patada, un puñetazo, una esquivada, la pelea continuaba, Snow se regocijaba viendo a los dos enamorados peleando a muerte; Katniss lanzaba flechas pero Haymitch lograba esquivarlas, pero él no se quedaba atrás, aprovechaba la fuerza que tenía para tirarle unos cuantos cuchillos a Katniss los cuales ella esquivaba con dificultad. Las armas se acabaron y Haymitch solo contaba con un cuchillo el cual lo usaba para defenderse de los ataques de Katniss. La pelea ahora cuerpo a cuerpo.

En un momento de descuido, Katniss pateo la mano de Haymitch haciendo que el cuchillo cayera al suelo, Katniss aprovecho esto y le dio una patada a Haymitch en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo, la chica se posicionó encima de él y cogió el cuchillo.

-Hazlo – susurro Haymitch – tu puedes…

Katniss lo miro y antes de clavar el cuchillo susurro – Perdóname….

Un manto rojo de sangre cubrió el pasto verde, Katniss había clavado el cuchillo en el corazón de Haymitch y este con una sonrisa cerro los ojos. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Katniss la cual no pasó desapercibida por las cámaras. Todo había quedado en un profundo silencio. Gale sabía que era tiempo, le hizo una señal a Peeta y los cuatro salieron de la casa.

_"Felicidades señorita Katniss Everdeen, usted es la ganadora de este juego"_ se oyó decir a Snow por el alta voz. Dos guardias de la paz fueron a escoltar a Katniss hasta el estudio de Snow. Katniss llevaba la cabeza baja y la dejaron sola con Snow.

-Bien echo señorita Everdeen – la felicito – sinceramente pensé que el vencedor seria Haymitch, pero veo que te dio ventaja.

-Eres un imbécil Snow – susurro Katniss aun cabizbaja.

-Así son las cosas niña, tú me obligaste a hacer todo esto – afirmo Snow muy satisfecho.

-Y usted me obligo a engañarlo – Katniss levanto la cabeza con una risa burlona dibujada en sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres? – la sonrisa que Snow llevaba fue suplantada por la preocupación que se le notaba en el rostro.

-Eres tan idiota que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que no clave el cuchillo en el corazón de Haymitch – respondió Katniss.

-¡Imposible! – exclamo Snow - ¡¿Y toda la sangre que salió?!

Katniss rio un poco y enseño su muñeca, esta estaba con un corte el cual aún sangraba un poco pero la sangre ya estaba coagulando – Sería bueno que veas si tu queridos guardias de la paz están cumpliendo con su trabajo en los distritos ¿no crees? – pregunto Katniss señalando la pantalla.

Snow corrió a coger el control y encendió la pantalla: nada, no había gente en los distritos y los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias estaban tirados en medio de cada distrito.

-¡SEÑOR! – Exclamó un guardia entrando rápidamente al estudio - ¡ESTAMOS RODEADOS, LOS HABITANTES DE LOS DOCE DISTRITOS HAN ENTRADO AL CAPITOLIO!

-Al parecer, estas perdido ¿verdad? - dijo sarcásticamente Katniss.

-¡Dispárale! – ordeno Snow al guardia, pero antes que este pudiera preparar el arma sintió como una pistola estaba apoyada en su cabeza.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses – dijo Haymitch apuntando.

-Vaya que te demoraste – reprochó Katniss volteándose para verlo.

-Tuve algunos inconvenientes con unos guardias de la paz – se defendió Haymitch.

-Me doy cuenta por la sangre en tu cara – señalo Katniss.

-¡Que quieren ustedes! – exclamo Snow asustados.

-Déjate de pendejadas Snow – advirtió Haymitch molesto noqueando al guardia.

-Los matare a todos ustedes, uno por uno – Snow estaba acorralado por Katniss y Haymitch.

-Si tienes que matar a alguien sería a mí – dijo Katniss – yo soy el sinsajo de los doce distritos.

-Yo creo que eso no será posible – dijo Peeta entrando a la habitación junto con Gale – al parecer, ya no te queda nadie Snow, nadie ni nada.

-Los doce distritos perdieron su miedo hacia el Capitolio – afirmó Haymitch – ahora todo volverá a la normalidad.

Katniss miro a Haymitch y viceversa, al fin, todo acabo, las muertes, las injusticias, todo.

-Bien echo chica en llamas – susurro Haymitch solo para que Katniss lo escuchara.

-Gracias – agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

**"Prov. Gale"**

Ya me daba cuenta de todo: esos dos se amaban de verdad, se notaba en sus miradas todo el amor que se dedicaban, no iba a seguir interfiriendo, merecían ser felices después de todo lo que pasaron. Después de todo, ya tenía que ir haciéndome la idea de que Katniss no sería mía, pero me alegraba, al menos ella si sería feliz con la persona que amaba.

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Al parecer todo estaba bien, todo había terminado, pero nadie se dio cuenta que Snow tomo el arma del guardia que estaba desmayado y apunto a Haymitch.

-¡Si tienes que vivir, vivirás sufriendo la muerte de él! – Haymitch se quedó en shock y no pudo moverse, era imposible que la bala no lo alcanzara y de pronto, gotas de sangre cayeron a la fina alfombra…

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Pude sentir como la bala entro en mi costado derecho, el cual me quemaba como fierro caliente. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y ya estaba preparada para el impacto que daría contra el suelo, pero sentí unos fuertes brazos tomándome para que no cayera: era Haymitch.

No me arrepiento de nada, al menos pude salvar su vida, y podría ver por última vez sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Maldita sea Katniss, porque lo hiciste! – exclamaba regañándome, en su voz se escuchaba la desesperación.

-Idiota, te iba a matar – susurre, apenas podía hablar.

-Tonta, no tenías que hacerlo, mírate como estas – me dijo, esta vez con más compasión. Escuche como Gale y Peeta golpearon a Snow hasta dejarlo desmayado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Gale.

-No muy bien, está perdiendo mucha sangre – respondió Haymitch tocando mi herida, su mano ya estaba llena de sangre.

Cada vez sentía sus voces más lejos "¡Mierda, apúrate en llamar a algún doctor o algo!" decía Haymitch.

-Quédate conmigo Katniss – me decía abrazándome, note que estábamos solos, Gale y Peeta de seguro que se llevaron a Snow y fueron a buscar ayuda.

-Haymitch – susurré – nn….no creo…..qu….que salga….de esta…

-No digas estupideces, tú eres Katniss Everdeen y si sobreviviste a los juegos del hambre sobrevivirás a esto, solo aguanta un poco – no sabía si Haymitch estaba siendo muy ingenuo o quería tapar el sol con un dedo, pero lo que si sabía era que lo más probable era que muriera allí mismo.

-Haymitch….to…..toma – al menos quería que él tuviera mi emblema de sinsajo, cuando se lo di, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y trato de tapárselos con su flequillo. Alcé mi mano y toque su rostro manchándolo de sangre, tome aire para no tartamudear tanto y le dije – Haymitch…quiero que sepas….que sepas que me has hecho pasar…mom…momento inolvidables y…y….y también quiero…..quiero que sepas que…..te amo….te amo mucho…

-Yo también te amo linda – me dijo derramando una lagrima en mi mejilla.

Sonreí y de pronto todo era borroso y mis ojos se cerraban y lo último que llegue a escuchar fue:

_**¡KATNISS NO, QUEDATE CONMIGO, QUEDATE CONMIGO, KATNISS!**_

* * *

><p>Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, pero más mi costado derecho, abrí poco a poco mis ojos y la luz de donde quiera que estaba me cegó, luego note que estaba conectada a muchos aparatos, al parecer estaba en un hospital, eso significaba que…. ¿No estaba muerta? Todo sucedió tan rápido que, pensé que ya todo había terminado…<p>

Después de estar un buen rato reconociendo el lugar pensé ¿Haymitch? ¿Dónde estaba Haymitch? ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad? ¿No más muertes? Comencé a moverme mucho lo cual provocó que la herida que tenía me comenzara a doler, gemí un poco y al parecer alguien allá afuera me escucho, ya que escuche un leve "Creo que se despertó", luego de unos minutos, Prim entro viéndome muy fijamente, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Estás viva – me susurro llorando.

-Tranquila patito, estoy contigo – le dije para tratar de calmarla, pero no me pude resistir y pregunte – Prim ¿Dónde está Haymitch?

-¿Haymitch? – Prim hizo una pausa y prosiguió – Él está en…

-Está en una de las casas reconstruidas descansando – interrumpió Gale entrando a la habitación, estaba algo….triste….

-Gale – susurré.

-Todas estas semanas estuvo aquí, a tu lado, cuidándote, pero el pobre se veía cansado y no había comido mucho, así que con Peeta lo obligamos a irse a descansar prometiendo que te cuidaríamos – me dijo con algo de resentimiento hacia Haymitch, al parecer, él nunca me perdonaría que lo eligiera a él.

-Prim ¿me puedes dejar a solas con Gale? – pregunte a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza; necesitaba aclarara las cosas de una buena vez, Gale me ayudo a sentarme y cuando Prim se fue, comencé a hablar – Gale, ¿Por qué estás tan apático conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien - me contestó – aun no puedo creer que lo eligieras a él.

-Gale – dije con cariño – yo aún sintió algo muy especial por ti, te tengo un gran afecto y cariño, por favor trata de entenderme ¿sí?

-Lo amas de verdad – musito sentándose a lado mío.

-No sabes cuánto – afirmé.

-Bien, si tú eres feliz con Haymitch, yo también estaré bien.

Me sorprendió su madurez, fue tan tierno de su parte, sabía lo difícil que era para él, así que lo abrace y me correspondió; se acercó un poco a mi oído y me susurró - ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Me separe de él y asentí con la cabeza, el llamo a mi madre para que me ayudara a cambiarme y a ponerme los vendajes, los cuales ya eran pocos. Me puse unos pantalones que se ajustaban a mi cuerpo, una camiseta sin mangas con un poco de escote ya que hacía un calor insoportable y me puse unas botas con un poco de taco color negro; en cuanto a mi cabello, lo deje suelto, hacía calor, pero quería que Haymitch me viera bien.

Cuando estuve lista, Gale me llevo a fuera y pude ver que casi todo estaba destruido, pero lo grandioso era que, ya no habían distritos, solo eran personas unidas reconstruyendo lo que una vez fue un país. Gale me guio hasta la casa y me dejo sola para que yo la explorara. Supuse que la habitación estaría en el segundo piso así que subí cuidadosamente las escaleras, vi una puerta entre abierta y a alguien echado en la cama, entre y ahí estaba: con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas, los zapatos encima de la cama. Una mano en su bien formado torso y la otra encima de la cama.

Me senté al filo de la cama y acaricie su rostro iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba a través de la ventana, se le veía pálido, al parecer le había dado muchos problemas, de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse debajo de sus parpados y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

**"Prov. Haymitch"**

Había escuchado que alguien entró, de seguro que serían Gale y Peeta, o tal vez Effie, así que no me tome la molestia de pararme de la cama, tenía que aceptarlo, estaba muy cansado, pero más me preocupaba la salud de Katniss.

Pude sentir como alguien subió las escaleras y entro cuidadosamente a la habitación y se sentó a mi lado, pude sentir la mano de esa persona acariciando mi rostro y comencé a mover los ojos hasta abrirlos poco a poco; cuando me acostumbre a la luz pude ver…

-¿Katniss? – susurré, no lo podía creer ella estaba ahí, sentada a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla, se le veía muy bien y me sonreía con cariño.

-Si Haymitch, soy yo – me dijo muy calmada.

-Preciosa – susurre sentándome rápidamente y después la abrace fuertemente, ella correspondió mi abrazo y luego de unos minutos me susurro al oído - ¿Ahora si podremos estar juntos?

-Claro que si cariño – afirme aferrándola más a mi cuerpo.

-Te amo tanto – después de decirme esto, Katniss rompió en llanto y la consolé, era entendible, todo lo que habíamos pasado y al fin todo había regresado a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos meses en los cuales reconstruimos el Capitolio pero ya no se llamaba así, ahora solo éramos todos habitantes de Panem, con nuestros propios derechos, con nuestra libertad. Entre Katniss y yo siguieron las cosas, estuvimos enamorando unos meses y me di cuenta que ya no podía estar un día más sin que ella despertara a mi lado, así que decidí una cosa: le iba a proponer matrimonio; me estaba arriesgando mucho ya que no sabía si ella aceptaría, pero igual le dije que quería cenar con ella en su casa y que se pusiera algo lindo, y necesitaba que su madre este presente.<p>

Ella hizo todo lo que le pedí y llegue a su casa en la noche con un ramo de rosas, fue algo jodidamente cursi pero que podía hacer, el amor me había vuelto así; después de un rato de charla, pedí que vayamos a la sala y le dije que se parar delante de mí, tome aire, me arrodille, saque la caja con el anillo y dije las palabras "Katniss Everdeen, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?".

**"Prov. Katniss"**

Cuando Haymitch me propuso matrimonio delante de mi madre y mi hermana, fue algo sorpresivo, nunca pensé que él quisiera llevar lo nuestro más enserio, pero no me pude contener y comencé a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, los ojos de Haymitch se iluminaron y yo comencé a llorar de alegría diciendo - ¡Claro que si quiero ser tu esposa!

Me tire encima de él olvidando por completo de que mi madre y mi hermana estaban ahí, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, luego cuando recupere la cordura y el aliento, me levante del suelo junto con Haymitch y me puso el anillo, luego mi madre nos felicitó y mi hermana abrazo a Haymitch.

Después de dos meses haciendo los preparativos, la boda se llevó a cabo, todos los habitantes de Panem asistieron a nuestra boda, a mí me sorprendió mucho, pero en cambio a Haymitch no, según él, asistieron a la boda porque nosotros los libramos de Snow, la verdad, nunca supe que paso con él.

En fin, el día de la boda mi madre me ayudo a vestirme, peinarme y arreglarme ya que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Mi vestido era largo y lo llegaba a arrastrar un poco, era cerrado hasta el cuello por un tul cubierto con encaje el cual tenía un diseño de flores; pero por la espalda era descubierto hasta casi la cintura; el vestido era manga cero, este era ceñido hasta mitad de los muslos adornado con el mismo encaje de flores, de ahí hacia abajo iba con vuelo y la tela blanca iba cubierta por una capa de tul, haciendo que el vestido sea tipo sirena; cuando me lo vi al espejo pensé "Wau, me queda muy bien".

El vestido era hermoso, mi madre me lo había diseñado, fue su regalo de bodas, los zapatos los había comprado Prim: la mayoría del zapato era bordado con encaje formando figuras de corazón, excepto la parte del talón, el zapato era calado; el taco era un poco alto por lo cual tuve que practicar como caminar con ellos dos semanas antes de la boda.

Mi peinado fue algo sencillo pero bonito: me ondularon el pelo y me hicieron una media cola cogiéndolo casi todo, dejándome algunos flequillos en la parte delantera de la cara, hicieron un moño muy elegante con la media cola y lo sujetaron con broches y pequeñas ligas, como adorno para que agarrara el velo, pusieron un gancho el cual cubría casi todo el moño, este tenía forma de flores; y el velo era con encaje por todo el rededor de este, no era muy largo ya que me llegaba a la cadera.

Mi maquillaje fue: me delinearon los ojos con negro y las pestañas me las rizaron, también me delinearon las cejas, me pusieron una sombra color café oscura y esta combinaba perfecto con el delineado, no me pusieron mucha, y echaron un poco de brillo. Para los labios, me pintaron un rosado claro y enseguida me echaron brillo.

Lleve aretes en forma de rosa y de estas caían dos lágrimas y mi collar fue de oro, este tenía forma de hojas en una rama y se juntaba en el centro haciendo caer de ahí una pequeña flor.

Todo fue perfecto ese día, Haymitch iba muy bien peinado y tenía un esmoquin negro con una flor blanca en su bolsillo. Los dos dimos el "Si acepto" y quedamos como marido y mujer…

**_**5 AÑOS DESPUES…**_**

**"Prov. Narradora"**

Katniss se encontraba en su casa preparando la cena, traía puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, este era de color azul marino, no tenía mangas y el corte del pecho era en V, los zapatos eran con poco taco color negros y traía el pelo amarrado en una cola alta con unos pequeños flequillos sueltos. De pronto, oyó la puerta principal cerrarse.

-¿Haymitch? – Preguntó en voz alta - ¿eres tú?

-Si – respondió él entrando en la cocina. Tenía puestos unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros y una camisa azul fuera del pantalón, remangada hasta medio brazo, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la boca - ¿Qué estas cocinando?

-Algo que se llama come y calla – respondió Katniss sarcásticamente moviendo el cucharon dentro de la olla - ¿Cómo te fue con Peeta?

-Bien, fuimos a visitar a Gale para ver si quería venir con nosotros, y fuimos a un bar – respondió Haymitch abrazando a Katniss por detrás.

-Hombres – dijo Katniss resignada – no pueden estar ni un día sin tomar una gota de alcohol.

-Qué mala que eres conmigo – Haymitch suspiro y se alejó de Katniss - ¿Y a ti como te fue? ¿Estuvieron bien los dos?

Katniss volteo mostrando su abultado vientre que estaría de unos 6 meses de embarazo – Sí, supongo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Haymitch algo asustado - ¿Paso algo?

-Pues se estuvo moviendo mucho – respondió Katniss acariciando su vientre.

-Recuerda que solo faltan 3 meses para que nazca – afirmo Haymitch acercándose para acariciar el vientre de Katniss y tomarla a ella por la cintura.

-Tienes razón, debe ser por eso.

-Tu estate tranquila preciosa – la calmo poniéndose delante de ella y tomándola de las manos – Usted está más hermosa que nunca señora Abernathy.

-Y usted se ve muy guapo señor Abernathy – dijo Katniss sonriente acomodándole el cuello de la camisa a Haymitch y este la cogió por la cintura.

-No sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Haymitch sonriendo.

-Te amo ¿lo sabias?

-Claro que sí, y yo también te amo.

-Haymitch – Katniss dudo unos segundos de lo que iba a decir - ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? Te ocasione muchos problemas y por mi culpa pudiste haber muerto.

-Porque te amo Katniss – respondió muy seguro - y quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella algo desconfiada.

-Que siempre estemos juntos, y que nunca me dejes – respondió Haymitch mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-Prometido…

Haymitch se fue acercando lentamente a Katniss y la besó con ternura, cariño amor y pasión. Todos esos sentimientos se hicieron un nombre cuando la besó: _Katniss…_

**FIN**

**Bien espero que a los que les guste esta pareja hayan disfrutado el "pequeño" one shot, sabía que si publicaba por capítulos no habrían muchos reviews; una vez más, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo y dejen reviews para saber que les pareció.**


End file.
